


Chilton's novel

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: A short parody.





	Chilton's novel

From Frederick Chilton’s novel; “Frankenstein and his bride” issued by Catamite Publishing Inc, third pressing, foreword by ms. Bedelia du Maurier.

“Oh my beloved, we must make haste before the police find us,” said the sylph-like empath to his monstrous lover.  
“They will not derail us my dear,” said the virile cannibal, and took his beloved’s huge phallus in his dangerous red mouth.  
Soon the empath issued forth burning hot nectar in that mouth.  
“Take my heart,” cried the young man. “Not literally.”  
“Always my beauty,” said the cannibal and presented his enormous manhood to his lover’s rosy hole.  
They moved like starlings, and their passion was clear.  
“I love you,” they cried in unison, one mind and body.  
The cannibal painted the rosy walls of his lover’s anus with virile seed, and the sensitive yet insane young man smiled.  
Their love was epic and dangerous, and they existed outside man’s laws.


End file.
